The Timeturner
by Padfootluver8200
Summary: When a sudden change in the fates occurs, will Moony and Padfoot be able to bring back their dead best friend?


"I just can't believe they're gone!" Sirius sobbed. He was standing in front of James and Lily's house. "That traitor sold them out."

Just then Remus appeared.

"It's all my fault!" Sirius continued to sob, not noticing that his other best friend had just appeared.

"No it's not, Sirius. There's no way you could have know that they were going to be sold out like that."

"Moony! I-I didn't see you c-come." Sirius stuttered.

"I know."

"How do you know that we switched secret keepers? James didn't tell anyone."

"Lily had a feeling that this wouldn't last, so she told me not to blame you if anything happened to them."

"And you just believed her, just like that?" Sirius asked, wiping some of the tears from his eyes.

"Of course I did. She's my friend, and so are you. There's no reason for anyone to believe that you would sell them out like that."

"Thanks," said Sirius, "that means a lot to me."

"Come on. We should see if there's anything that we can save. For Harry's sake."

"Yeah. Ok."

They found two photo albums and an old and tattered rug. The rug had been specially knitted to look like James and Lily holding hands. Just as they were about to leave, something shiny caught Sirius's eye.

"Moony, is that, but it can't be."

"Is that what." Remus asked.

"That, a timeturner." Sirius said, not daring to get his hopes up.

"Yes, yes it is." Remus said, relieved to think that they might be able to get their best friend back after all.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"I sure do."

"How long ago was it when James and Lily had gone into hiding?" Sirius asked.

"About a month ago. I'll need to set the timeturner to go back by days, not hours." Remus said, turning the timeturner over again and again in his hand.

"We should go back at least a month and a half."

"Ok." Remus said.

"Something doesnt make sense though," Sirius said.

"What."

"If we were always meant to go back in time, then why are James and Lily both dead right now?" Sirius asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"There's only two reasons. The first, we were never meant to save them and so we didn't suceed. The second, we were never supposed to find the timeturner."

"Done!" Remus yelled after endless hours of work on the timeturner.

"Good, but it's getting late and I would really like to get some sleep, so lets get some sleep and go back tomarrow." Sirius said.

"Ok, but we still have a problem," Remus started to explain.

"I know. We need to find a way to convince James and Lily, but without showing our present selves to our past selves."

"I was actually thinking," Remus began, "That we could show ourselves to James and Lily, and have them explain the situation to our past selves. That way, we will be able to talk to our past selves without totally frieking them out."

"See, this is why you're the smart one. I would have just been like, 'lets just show ourselves to our past selves and see what happens' where as you have it aaaaaall planed out.

"Ok, 'night." _

"Sirius! . . . Hey, Pads. . . . PADFOOOOOOOOT!"

"Whaaaaaaaa! Lupin, you're a jerk. You couldn't let me sleep in just once?"

"Hey! Our best friend is dead. Or haven't you noticed."

"I remember. Sleeping helps the pain go away."

"Stop whining. We have somewhere to be." Moony demanded.

"Did you bring it? Or do we have to apparate all the way back to your house to get it?"

"It's right here. Go get dressed and pack."

After about an hour, Padfoot and Moony were both dressed, packed, and ready to go. "Come ON Padfoot. What else could you POSSIBLY need." Moony demanded.

"I'm bringing the photos we took of their house after you-know-who's attack."

"Why?" Moony asked, waiting to see whether or not the explanation would present even a single ounce of logic.

"Because, if I know Prongs, which I do, he will think it us playing a joke on him. With these, we'll be able to prove that we are from the future."

"Wow, Padfoot. I'm impressed."

"I have my moments."

With that, Moony wrapped the time turner around the two of them AND all of their stuff.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright . . . one . . . .two . . . THREE!" And then they were gone.


End file.
